


Dear Hajime

by personafive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafive/pseuds/personafive
Summary: Sorry for this being so short! It’s been so long since I’ve written a fic and I really didn’t know what else to write in this one.... I’m quite proud of Dear Tooru more then this one





	Dear Hajime

'Dear Hajime,

Hi Iwa-chan! It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm doing just great honestly so don't mind me! Please don't mind me going from calling you Hajime to Iwa-chan, Hajime seemed more formal for the first part so that's why I chose that! 

Anyways this letter was just wondering how you were doing don't mind me!

From Tooru! Your best friend'

 

-

 

'Dear Hajime, 

I don't know how long it's been since I wrote that first letter but it's time to ask you about how you're doing again!

Before you ask I'm doing quite fine honestly! The weather here is really nice even though it... rains a lot, ha ha. There's plenty of nice food here as well so... I'm somehow alive by that haha, but anyways I’ll talk to you again! XOXO! 

\- Tooru! ‘

 

 

 

‘Once again here I am! Sorry for no ‘Dear Iwa-chan’ or whatever but I’m not really feeling it now and it’s really cold. I’m so scared right now. Do you think they’ll find me...? Do you think we’ll see each other again....? Please respond soon....

-Tooru’

 

 

 

It has been one year now that Oikawa Tooru was missing, and by now he had been living off things he found in the forest. He was shaking from the cold and seen by him were some letters, and a broken pencil.

A rescue team had rescued him after his disappearance for a year and had raised him back to health before giving him back to Iwaizumi Hajime, his boyfriend and to be husband.

Iwaizumi never did stop searching for him, at all and Oikawa was quite happy to see him again.

They lived happily ever again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short! It’s been so long since I’ve written a fic and I really didn’t know what else to write in this one.... I’m quite proud of Dear Tooru more then this one


End file.
